


В память об Эмбер

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Episode: s04e16 Wilson's Heart, Gen, Стихотворение, ангст, дилогия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Это стихотворение на тему воспоминаний Хауса об Эмбер, как отметил автор, специально построено на английском языке в жанре вилланэллы. Привожу варианты перевода, с которыми я позволил себе немного поэкпериментировать, с некоторыми своими пометками (и отдельная благодарность замечательному автору Topaz_Eyez, который всегда рад, что его вещи переводят).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	В память об Эмбер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remembering Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995) by [Topaz_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes). 



> Вилланэлла - стихотворение, состоящее из 19 строк: пяти трехстиший и одного завершающего четверостишия. Средние строки всех трехстиший рифмуются между собой. Первая и третья строки первого трехстишия по очереди повторяются в последних строках последующих трехстиший (рефрен), а также в третьей и четвертой строках завершающего четверостишия. (с)

Подстрочник оригинала:

Вот что он будет помнить в конце:

Эти удаляющиеся шаги, тяжелые, как камень

(В конце всё окрашено в янтарь).

На лице его - ничего, даже гнева,

Лишь эхо старых слов: "Ты будешь совсем один

В конце". Вот что он будет помнить.

После шести выстрелов - забудь о трезвости,

Он пытался думать так, но он должен был знать:

В конце все окрашивается в янтарь.

Её крик, побледневшие лица всех окружающих,

Вспышка красного, хруст ломающейся кости - 

Вот что он будет помнить в конце. 

Гонка со временем, чтобы найти ответ

В глубинах своего мозга - чаша, которая только подтвердит:

В конце все окрашивается в янтарь.

Он был готов умереть, чтобы сделать её лучше,

И даже этого недостаточно, чтобы загладить…

Все, что он будет помнить в конце:

В конце всё окрашивается в янтарь.

Перевод:

**В память об Эмбер**

Вот и всё, что его ожидает.

Хлопнет дверь, и шаги затихнут. 

Мир окрашивается в янтарь.

Ждёт его умиротворенье,

"Одиночество - после смерти".

Вот и всё. Что его ожидает?

Думал, выстрел его спасёт.

Но не знал, что там, после смерти

Ярко вспыхивает янтарь.

Снова крик. Побледневшие лица,

Что-то красное… Хруст костей -

Вот и все, что будет в конце.

Он хотел повернуть время вспять,

Но за той чертой - убедится:

Все окрашивается в янтарь.

И спасать её - бесполезно:

Не загладить этой вины...

Вот и всё, что его ожидает.

Мир окрашивается в янтарь.


End file.
